World of WHAT Craft Episode 2
by CyborgPirate
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPDATED! Captain Farmer versus the Warcraft Zord! Can their be a game called Gnome Theft Auto San Azeroth? And can dwarves rap? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

1World of WHAT Craft!

Are Paladins Helpful? 

As the sun risen as Davis and his other fellow alliance friends arrived at Thereamore preparing for the onward attack from the Scourge. Boats were passing by and soldiers were preparing themselves. The other classes prepared their spells and hunters checked their bow string. Meanwhile Shamu and Vector left Stormwind arriving at the Stranglthorn Vale Zeppelin.

"Gah...Wretched Humans and their pesky shit," Vector said brushing off his shoulder.

"I just think their plain stupid. Like that dumb paladin back at the court," Shamu said.

"You mean the really retarded one asking those dumb questions?"

"Yeah! It's hard to believe how he can put on his own armor!"

Meanwhile at Thereamore the cloaked man walked by the ships at the port. He seemed curious of what was going on. Then John noticed him as he started walking to a nearby soldier.

"Excuse me sir which fleet is commandeering the ship playing the north position for the blockade?" The mysterious figure asked. The soldier cleansed his sword and got up to his feet.

"Why it's that group right their. One of our best mens on that," the soldier pointed to the well geared militia heading to a boat.

"Thank you," The cloaked figure walked away and made a smirk.

"Um is something fishy about that guy?" John asked tugging Davis by the shoulder. Davis turned around stopping his conversation with Belle.

"No not really," The warrior responded. The group examined what the man was doing until a dark portal opened behind the militia. The man's hand were set in front of him as if he was summoning something. All of a sudden two plague ghouls and a huge horrific abomination jumped out of the portal ambushing the group.

"What the hell is going on!" The captain said defending his self. The crew ere set in array as they scrambled in circles and tried running away from the noxious gas the ghouls played. The huge abomination danced around swinging his axe slashing the men to death. It's opened up body dripped a somewhat disturbing greenish liquid. The group diminished in a matter of seconds.

"Son of a bitch!" Davis yelled arming his self with his trusty Quel'Serrar. Zero later on appeared behind him.

"I've dealt with zombies a lot!" he said.

"Yeah right! I bet you play video games with zombies in it as your so called 'heroic' exaggerated actions," John criticized.

"Awww you didn't have to ruin it," Zero said as he remorsed through a flashback of him playing Resident Evil 4 in his grandmother's basement. Davis charged at the abomination pulling a series of combos to push it back. Belle obviously healed him while John blasted away with his shotgun. Zero on the other hand was being annoying.

"Yea take that!" Zero said swinging his mace into the air!

"Stop doing cool moves and actually use them in battle!" John yelled. The first ghoul went down as John aimed for it's head. The other ghoul was dealed with as Zero entered in combat. The fury of the paladins mace easily took down the cool along with an Exorcism spell.

"Holy shit Zero how the hell did you take it down so easily!"

"My dad said... I would make a great exorcist!"

"Ok.." John said in awkwardness. Soon the ghouls were defeated and Davis struck the abominations head with a few jumps from it's two front arms. The gargantuan undead fell on the group causing a huge vibration of noise. The cloaked man stepped in and pulled out an evil looking curved sword.

"Here the Scourge's weapon soon to be fully powered!" The blade hade a skull at the top of the handle. It glowed with awe and the alliance group looked at it in amazement. Never had they seen such immense power before. "Now to get rid of you pesky vermins!" The cloaked man unraveled his mask and revealed his self as an undead. A portal opened up near the group and sucked them up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" John bellowed trying to resisted the gravitational pull.

"Hold hands this way we won't get lost!" Belle said reaching for John's hand.

"Wheeeee were going on a roller coaster ride!" Zero said instantly caught in the vortex.

"You idiot!" Davis turned his head watching Zero jumping into his unlikely doom. The vortex was able to take them in and soon they were seperated. Zero and John landed on a ground of snow. John's face went smack on the chilly surface. He got up and shook his head like a wild mutt after a bath.

"What the hell just happened?" The dwarf gazed at the snowy horizon.

"Hey John look it's a Gnomesicle!" Zero said pointing straight at a gnome incased in ice. His hairstyle was that of a look alike Super Mario character. John marched towards the object shivering his arms together.

"Burrrrr... It seems he was frozen for a long time!" he said examining his gear which seemed to be a long time Magister Robe. Zero pulled out his mace and started to crack open the ice. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm opening this guy up! I bet he is a caveman," Zero replied continuing the process. Soon the gnome mage was set free from his icy prison.

"Ahh!!! Free at last from that deadly troll hunter," The gnome said brushing off the snow off his robe. Zero and John looked at the pint-sized gnome in astonishment.

"John it's speaking! Hi my name is Zero and this is stinky headed oompa-loompa John," Zero slowly said as if he was talking to a mentally retarded person. John looked at Zero putting a fist up at him.

"You moron! Im a dwarf not an Oompa-Loompa you no good helping paladin!" John said getting closer to the imbecile.

"Ok where am I exactly?" the gnome asked in a medieval accent. "I mean why is it so bloody cold?"

"Ok first of all this is the present and the Scourge is preparing an attack on the Alliance and Horde-,"

"No they are zombies," Zero interrupted.

"No Ok back to what I was saying. Some cloaked dude attacked Thereamore and killed the best militia they had and-,"

"You mean the zombie dude?" Zero rudely interrupted again.

"No now shut up! So we were sent to check it out then we got sucked up into a portal which-,"

"Ugh! John! We were sent by the Stormwind City Gov-,"

"GOD DAMN IT! IM EXPLAINING THE STORY HERE!"

"Ok well since you two were so kind to break me free I will require some assistance and I will offer you one wish," the gnome said.

"Oh sweet a wish!I knew it he was a fairy!" Zero jumped in excitement.

"No stupid he's a freaking gnome. Ok anyways we'll help but what's your name?" The hunter asked.

"I was the great hero of Winterspring! I guarded the remnants of the broken Ice castle...," The gnome mage went on and on and constantly bickered about his life story.

"Ok Zero you could have interrupted him while he was talking."

"I didn't knew he was talking I was looking at the snow," Zero said still staring at the snow for the past hours.

"Sigh... Ok gnome dude we'll call you...," John searched across the snowy field trying to think of a name. "We'll call you Chilly!"

"But my name is-," The gnome tried to say his full name till John tried to intercept his message. The three walked to the gnome's destination in hopes of trying to clear his so called goal. Anyways back to where Belle and Davis disappeared. Out in the jungle The two were stuck and lost.

"Ugh... What the hell?" Davis gasped as he looked around his environment. "Were in the jungle Belle," Belle woke up to see what Davis had seen. Now the group was been divided into their own unique quests ahead of them. Will they make it out alive?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

1World of WHAT Craft!

Episode 3 Lost 

Sorry for making episode 1 separate I didn't knew their was a feature where you can put a series of chapters together. Now onward with the show.

In the deep unknown jungle of Strangle thorn Valed Davis the brave warrior was wandering around the place in search for food. He had to take off his Valor Armor due to the extreme heat. Belle on the other hand was picking berries from the petite bushes that grew beside the trees. She too had to remove some of her heavy leather healing armor. Davis came back with some meat from the tigers he killed and some sticks and stones to make a fire.

"Damn it! Wish I could make a freaking fire," Davis grumbled as he rubbed the stone across the pile of sticks he had laid in a hut formation.

"Here I brought a tinderbox with me," Belle said as she pulled a match and scratched it on the sticks causing flames to arise. It smoked smell was like a rare barbecue meal from the Elwyn Forest Inn. Davis licked his lips as he watched the meat burn to crisp juicy tenderness. Once it was done he grabbed an arrow and speared it through the flesh and passed it to Belle. "Thanks," she said.

"So now that were lost and caught in an island...I was wondering if were able to save the Alliance from the Scourge threat?"

"Don't worry," she laid her hand on to his shoulder. "Cause were in paradise now."

Winterspring was hailing crazy and Zero, John, and Chilly were venturing onward to their latest adventure. They've encountered bears and Yetis on their journey. Arguments raged on as John and Zero fought over skinning certain beasts.

"Jesus Christ! Since when did Paladins skin?" John roared in a dwarven accent.

"What?" Zero stupidly commented. Chilly was getting furious with the conversation until they encountered a troll hunter and a Winterspring Nightsaber were heading straight to them.

"Guys! It's that accursed troll that incased me in Ice," The gnome yelped.

"I thought you casted a Frost Spell that incases you in ice and it was so cold for you to uncast it?" Zero questioned.

"Well at least someone listened," John said putting his arms together to warm his self.

"The Oompa Loompa is right!"

"God damn it! Do you ever shut up?"

"Guys watch out!" Chilly warned as an arrow was coming straight towards Zero's head and knocked him unconscious. John turned around arming his shotgun.

"Hah! That's watcha get for calling me a Oompa Loompa," John said firing at the offensive troll although this was warning Zero. The two noticed that the troll's pet had a scar on it's face and the hunter himself was wearing a dragon-like armor. "This guy is a pro! He's got Dragonstalker Armor!" The troll sent his pet to disrupt the mage's casting.

"Ah! Get off you pesky Nightsaber," Chilly cried as the Nightsaber ran around in circles while biting on the mage's cape. He was being dragged around like a rag doll. John kept fiering and strafing to left and right. He knew this troll was his toughest foe yet. The troll screeched incoherent sayings that John could not understand. Then the arrows were getting faster and harder as John took the first 5 blows. He dropped dead on the floor and the menacing horde stepped up to the corpse. He laughed with glee and started to dance like an ancient tribesmen. His nightsaber came by dragging the defeated gnome.

"Ughh...," Zero woke up finding the troll right in front of him. The troll snickered and pulled out his sharp pole-arm. Then all of a sudden John got back up to his feet and punched the troll silly. The troll collapsed on the floor dropping his weapon.

"Think you can bring this mighty dwarf down! Haha for Khaz Modan!" The dwarf hunter bellowed. He got back up and his pet Nightsaber tussled the gnome to the side of John. It was master and pet side by side. "So you wanna battle aye? I CHOOSE YOU DONKEY KONG!" John roared and summoned his pet Gorilla. The opponent to sent it's pet to battle. "Seismic Toss!" The gorilla grabbed the Nightsaber and spinned around tossing it when it was dizzy. The Nightsaber got back to it's paws and pounced the Gorilla. The huge gargantuan looking cat opened it's mouth like a child at the doctor and Ice Bolts flew out hitting the Gorilla.

"Hey!" John saw Chilly casting the spell behind the pet.

"What? It's for special effects."

"Why does this battle sound like Pokemon?" Zero commented.

"Because moron it's fun." The battle waged on and soon the gorilla Body Slammed the nightsaber to death. The troll worried and moved back. "Heh not so tough now," John aimed his shotgun at the troll's head. He fired and soon a shield surrounded the horde and a troll priest came by to assist him.

"Watch it. My brother means no harm to you," The priest said. John, Zero and Chilly looked at each other confused. "You see my brother is how you say? 'Special' and he just got lost and all."

"But how did he get the good armor," Chilly asked.

"My father passed it down to him."

"Just like me. You night elves are awesome," Zero oddly added. John looked at Zero in a usual serious look.

"You moron their trolls and they have tusks."

"So if you fellows want I'll lead you to the nearest town?" The troll priest said healing her brother.

"Sure well explain our story on the way than," John said putting away his weapon.

"Oh I've got a story!" Zero shouted.

"NO!" John said knowing he will go referring to something stupid.

It was 9 O'Clock PM and the sky was getting dark. The jungle was deep and mystic surrounded by the unseeable. Belle was laying down on the corner of the tree she and Davis considered shelter. Then Davis came by exhausted from fighting animals and fishing. Belle motioned towards him placing her hands on his upper chest.

"Oh Davis," she said looking down at Davis' body. Davis knew what she wanted.

"Ok babe lets bring some love on," Davis replied back. Soon the two were coming closer and it was getting hot. The two were making love and clothes were flying. One of Davis' underwear was thrown very far and landed on the Strangltethorn shore. Then a warrior wielding a huge oversized sword came by it.

"Strange? Hey team take a look at this," he said. A gnome engineer, a night elf rogue, a female dwarf medic approached the piece of clothing the warrior had found.

"I hear moaning," the night elf rogue said seriously as his voice was being muzzled up a bit from the mask he was wearing on his mouth. As soon as they found Belle and Davis they were shocked. Their articles of inside clothing and outer armor were found scattered across the floor.

"Oh boy! I wanna join!" The gnome hysterically yelled.

"Oh yea Davis harder! Harder!" Belle moaned. Then Davis noticed the group's obscure look on their faces.

"Uhh Belle someone is watching," Davis said.

"I don't care just keeping making the love baby!" She said smooching his face.

"Whoa! I'm gonna wait till you guys are down," The huge sword wielder said walking away. The rogue went away to without saying a word including the dwarf priest.

"Ok I'll stay!" The perverted gnome said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

1Episode 4 World of WHAT Craft!

Shaman vs Paladin 

At the midst or our hero's adventure Zero, John, Chilly, Yuki the troll hunter, Techa the troll priest who is the sister of Yuki set off to find a nearby town to shelter in. Not only that but Zero and John are in need of trying to get back home and stop the Scourge from spreading their neverending doom. Belle and Davis on the other hand were having their affair until it was seen by a wandering group of travelers.

"Finally Everlook! Fantastic!" John shouted in joy as he hopped with his short dwarven feet. Merchants and Travelers seem to be calm in this region. As the group arrived at the inn they chatted and bought some beers to drink.

"So now that you guys are here make yourselves home man. There ain't no way you gonna be going home," Techa said. John's mouth dropped including his beer mug.

"What!? But how come?"

"Because the flight masters can't give anyone a ride due to the recent reports of their murders. Mainly heavy zombie business." John was shocked as soon as he heard this event. Then a spark of an idea came to his mind.

"Hey Chilly we help cha beat that nasty ole troll Yuki. So can you open us up a portal?" He said as he peered back at the room as Yuki started fooling around with Zero by smashing the beer mugs.

"Yes I can but the problem is that once I teleport you to that major city the zombies will automatically find you. I mean take a look at the Gnomish Times Magazine! The mage district has been under control," the gnome showed him the newspaper and John accepted it. He saw the front cover of the headlines saying '**SCOURGE TAKES STORMWIND AND IRONFORGE' **and '**Druidina Elfy and Tad Zitt**.'

"Those bastards," He grumbled.

"Well just get your sleep and maybe we can solve this tomorrow," Techa suggested. She and her brother walked into the nearby compartment and laid to rest. John was to frustrated to even think of sleeping. His own hometown filled with zombies and his friends separated. Then Zero walked up to him.

"I know how you feel buddy," he patted the dwarf's shoulder. "I love ya too," then John punched him in the stomach. "I'm ok!" John walked outside of the inn. He stared at the sky than he looked at his left to discover a Goblin posting a bounty.

"This shaman has been accused of being overpowered and must be nerfed! He goes by the name of a whale and he was an ambassador for the Taurens of Thunder Bluff. The reward will be a Goblin transporter straight to Stranglethorn Vale," John read and stopped when it got over exaggerated with hard to understand l33t chat. "I'm never gonna stand a chance against a shaman but the only class that can is...," he turns back and finds Zero fooling around with Gnomish Bombs.

"So if I run up to on of my bombs before they explode I'll fly?" Zero asked the gnome.

"Sure give it a try," the little gnome replied back. Soon Zero threw the explosive a couple of foot in front of him and ran straight to it. Once he encounters it he instead blasts his self and lands on his back.

"You lied!"

"Hahahah sucker," the gnome said sprinting away.

"Hey Zero I was wondering," John tried to tell Zero of the bounty "Do you wann go back home? And um maybe become all powerful and meet some hot chicks?" John elbowed Zero on the arm.

"When I talk to girls I turn red," Zero commented and walked away. John grabbed him by the arm.

"No wait! Look at this we can get a free Goblin Transporter to teleport to Stranglethorn Vale which is on the other side. Head to Stormwind and fight back for our land. Aye are you in?"

"Okaaayyyyyy."

"Good! Let's find him!" The two went to the mailbox and sent a mail to Shamu the tauren shaman they first encountered in Stormwind. After a couple of hours later the shaman arrived.

"Ok what now? Look some Wyvern brought back this mail all beaten and he got it covered in blood stain and some zombie bite marks. Do you know how hard it is to fight your way out of a small noob player area when the Scourge make it their own territory?" Shamu complained as he marched to the paladin and hunter. Alongside of him was Vector the undead rogue leaning on the side of the entrance not giving a shit about what's going on.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Zero asked.

"Umm why yes I am kinda thirsty and hunger-," Zero slammed the Tauren's face with his grand mace. The shaman fell to the ground and shook his head. "Hey what gives?" Zero continued to pummel on until the shaman fell unconscious. "That's it!" Shamu blasted the retribution paladin with a Frost Shock. He ran away as soon Zero's speed was withered.

"You gonna run coward?" Zero roared casting a blessing of freedom around his self and chased down the horde. Shamu turned around and blasted a Nature Shock which socred a critical on Zero's whole body. He was still living and he pulled a Hammer of Justice right on Shamu stunning him momentarily. The paladin healed his self and went back to recklessly swinging his mace on the unsuspected tauren. The tauren awoke from his stunned state and swinged his mace right on Zero's face. Blood dripped down Zero's Judgement Helm but that didn't stop him he jumped up and slammed at the shaman's blocking shield. The cracks were heard as the two objects made contact. Then the Shaman made a final move the ultimate Chain Lightning Blast which Zero saw right infront of his very eyes. The motion started to slow down and soon Zero casted Divine Shield which deflected the shock(No this doesn't happen in the game) right to a sign post. The post landed on the goblin that had a bounty on Shamu.

"No! Zero you idiot! You killed our only chance of saving Ironforge, Stormwind, and Darnassus!" John roared coming out of the box he was hiding in.

"Gasp! John you said a bad word! Darn Asses!" Zero said putting away his mace.

"No moron he said Darnassus the place where night elves live. Hard to believe you can even fight on your own," Shamu said approaching the dwarf. "Although it was a great fight I've had ever since," he shook hands with Zero.

"Yeah real applauding," Vector clapped.

"So wait John if you really needed a transportation to Stranglethorn Vale you could have taken the boat at Ratchet. That's how we got here," Shamu scratched his head.

"Oh boy thanks. Sorry Zero for getting ya caught in a fight."

"Don't worry buddy your still my best friend!"

"What? No your just... a friend."

"Alrighty then." Zero, John, Shamu, and Vector went into the inn to take a break and plan their trip to Ratchet.

On the other occasion Belle and Davis try to settle the little incident they had.

"So sorry for that whole sex scene and umm well were kinda lost right now in this island and I don't know how to get out of here," Belle explained.

"No problem the name is Clyde! The Super Powerful Almighty Oversized Weapon wielding champion!" He heroically stated. "And this lad over here is Emo-Man."

"No I'm not! My name is Danny the Night Elf Mercenary hired to stealthily kill and slaughter anything that gets in my way!" Danny said trying to cut his self with his shiny dagger.

"The lil boy ovah der is our top mighty smary and perverted Gnomier!"

"Hi...hehe I love night elf booties," The gnome rudely stated infront of Belle. Davis got closer to her making sure he didn't get near.

"And this is our medic Aneya."

"Hi," Aneya shyly said.

"And the other fact is that you two aren't on an island! Your on Strangle Thorn Vale!"

"WHAT!? Ok Belle lets pack up were heading to Booty Bay," Davis said sheating his Quel Serrar. Then Clyde stopped them from their tracks.

"You ain't goin anywhere. Your in the jungle baby! YOUR GONNA DIE!" Clyde said maniacally swinging his huge battle axe. Danny stealthed away and Gnomier lighted the fuse on his dynamites. Clyde swung his axe straight at Belle's face but Davis jumped in and parried it.

The rogue backstabbed Davis on the back and Davis had to endure the burning explosions when the gnome threw the bombs. Davis fell on the ground suffering from the pain the three psychopaths did.

"Belle run!" Davis shouted embedding Quel Serrar onto the ground.

"Don't worry Davis! I'll look for help as soon as I reach Booty Bay!" Belle shouted as she enters Travel Form and runs away. Clyde, Gnomier, and Danny constantly attack the body covering the noble warrior's entire looks with scars and bruises.

"Ughhh... you monsters," Davis said as his eyes went shut and the last thing he heard were the laughters of these deranged travelers.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review

Will Davis survive this unsuspected attack!?


	4. Chapter 4

1World of WHAT Craft!

With our powers combined...

Belle paced herself as she tried to catch her breathe in Travel Form. Once she got to Booty Bay she arrived noticing Zero, John, Vector, Shamu, Chilly and two other trolls with them. She could see that John and Zero were caught in an argument.

"So wait, your saying if you had your own game it would own?" Zero asked John.

"Hell yea! It be called Gnome Theft Auto San Azeroth!" The hunter roared shining his axe and shotgun. "Now listen to a little rap that would begin on the opening game. Hit it guys!" John snapped his finger alarming Shamu to play the drums, Vector on the electric guitar (stereo typically he was a British undead) and the rest sound effects.

"Welcome to San Azeroth! Im John from Khaz Modan!

Landed in from snow, Got on my night elf ho's!

Stormwind City ain't got no sleep with the dwarves going heavily deep!

Ironforge! Sounds like lag Forge!

I jack a mount like my ho's shout!

Gold Farmers and Playkillers!

Blizzard getting sent to the gizzard!

Darnassus home of the pimps! Like I do my ride!-," Belle interrupted John's rap sequence.

"Guys! Davis needs help now!"

"God damn it! You interrupted an even worse time than Zero!"

"What?" Zero turned from banging his head on the wall. Soon the group left Booty Bay and Belle explained the whole incident. Soon more refugees were moving into Strangltethorn Vale as the group past by a truck load of them. It was obvious the Scourge were advancing. Once at the jungle spot were Belle and Davis mated Clyde and his gang were spotted hiding a weakened Davis. John quickly pulled out his gun and fired 4 deadly blows killing the night elf rogue!

"Intruders!" Gnomier yelped. Danny rised his right hand into the air reaching for the sun.

"Thank you! I can finally die!" The emo rogue said. Soon the battle commence and Clyde dashed towards Shamu disarming him. Vector leaped into action gouging the gnome. Aneya the Dwarf Medic bandaged the two until Techa ran up to her.

"So you wanna see true healing man?" Her trollish accent started Aneya's comment.

"Heh! Pesky trolls! Wish I can poison ya all!" The dwarf female pulled out a poisoned dagger and stabbed the troll priest. The priest's bretheren hunter Yuki screeched and shot his arrows straight at Aneya. He sent his Nightsaber to maul on the medic while he tried to relieve his sister.

"Blargh!!!!!!!!!" Yuki moved near Techa.

"Im alright," she replied healing her wounds with her studies of the holy. Belle ran to Davis comforting his wounds. Davis was to weak to talk and Belle had to bring him at a nearby Inn.

"Guys I'm heading to Booty Bay!" Belle shifted to Bear and got Davis on her back.

"Oh that's nice leave the fighting to us," Vector remarked. The tight tussle was dragging on as the two groups brawl it out. Zero's Seal of Command boasted his energy making him strike 3 times in a row knocking the huge axe off Clyde's hand. Followed up was a shot at the stomach from John's flawless aimed fire. Chilly sheeped his fellow Gnomier and Vector ceased his quick slashes. Aneya was beaten to a pulp like a dog lost in the street. Soon the deranged trio were cornered.

"Now feel my wrath," Shamu threatened as he was ready to cast a Chained Lightning. He can feel the electric surging through his veins. It was immense. Clyde raised his hand in a halting position.

"Were not finished!" Clyde rolled his hand into a fist and pointed in the air. "Oversized 2handers!" Soon his fellow fighters looked at their leader and shouted their so called representative symbol.

"Bandages!"

"Boobs! Errr I mean Engineering!" The gnome engineer corrected.

"Emo!" Danny said with less inspiration.

"And Heart!" Clyde cut opened a nearby tiger in half and pulled out it's heart! John and his friends were grossed out by his sudden attempt. Then a storm was gapping through the skies. It was getting dark and the scene was sure to scare anyone.

"With our powers combined...," a distorted voice said out of nowhere. "I'AM!"

"I know it's Captain Planet!" Zero guessed.

"No it's a bird! Let's shoot it!" John shouted.

"No, no, no It's obviously a huge monster that was summoned to kill us," Shamu disagreed. The ground started shaking as the mysterious object set foot on the ground.

"I am Captain Power Level!" The figure stated as he was revealed. He wore a blue jumpsuit and had several different arrays of weaponry from giant weapons, guns, crossbows, and anything you can think of.

"Hehehe looks like Captain I Want Gold to me!" John chuckled. The others laughed along with him. Captain Farmer's hand was flowing and he shot a random Arcane Barraged right at John. The hunter felt the after effects pulsing his body. He tried to get back up but was limping.

"Ready Guys!" John reminded his friends.

"YES! It's Morphin Time!" They all said in unison! A main theme of the first classic Power Rangers was playing on the background. Random Mounts flew into the air fusing together to make a weird robotic contraption. Captain Farmer gazed in astonishment. What that group had form was none only then the almighty Warcraft Zord!

"You can git them Farmer!" Clyde cheered. Captain Farmer crowded his self in a huge tornado. It got bigger and soon he transformed into a larger version of himself. The Warcraft Zord made it's battle stance. Captain Farmer used the famous move SUPER QUICK ROGUE KILL COMBO! The move pierced the Robot's armor! In an unusual turn of events the Warcraft Zord grabbed it's crotch and started scratching.

"Zero you moron what the hell are you doing!" Shamu growled. Zero let loose of the controls and faced Shamu.

"Sorry I was looking at John's favorite Night Elf Gone Wild magazine."

"Hey those were mine," John lost focus on the main controls of the robot. Zero and John were throwing come backs at each other and Captain Farmer looked at them strangely.

"Guys! Watch out!" Techa screeched! Captain Farmer punched the mech's face. The group got dizzy as the Warcraft Zord went rolling on the floor. The collision that the two giant's made caused inhabitants to flew from the scene. The mech performed another stance and casted a huge Fire Blast on Captain Farmer. The heat scoorched his body. He countered back with a series of combos and blows and many random assortment of class' moves were being traded. As they both got weaker Belle was able to arrive at the Inn. She placed Davis on the mats and felt his forehead swelling. She had never seen him in this condition. She casted a Nature's Heal on Davis reviving him from his coma.

"Ughh...Where am I?" Davis asked feeling his forehead.

"Don't worry were safe," Belle started telling her story of the reunion between their old friends. Then a huge crashing noise was heard. The two raced outside only to find Captain Farmer laying on the buildings with his foot in the water. Then the Warcraft Zord was sinking in the water and the gang escaped. They tried to swim back to the port of Booty Bay but some people were having a problem.

":Guys I think we have a problem," Shamu said as he looked down on his hooves as he was sinking.

"That's what you get for Shaman's wearing mail armor and 2 handed weapons," Vector said stroking his way through the water. The gang managed to defeat Captain Farmer and his fellow psychopaths but are they able to stop the Scourge from completely ruling all of Azeroth. And can John Gunstrike rap better? Stay tuned and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please review!


	5. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

1World of WHAT Craft!

A Very Scary Halloweenie!

This might be late but HAPPY HALLOWEEN MUWAHAHAHAH

During the night of Halloween Zero and John ventured through the streets trick or treating.

"Aye lad what your suppose to be?" John questioned Zero.

"I'm a knight," Zero replied back. He was resembled as a Stormwind Guard. Then Chilly the gnome mage ran up to the group! He was dressed up as the great adventurer Link from Legend of Zelda.

"Nice costume friend," John commented. Chilly bowed in honor.

"What are you suppose to be?" He asked sheathing his Master Sword.

"I'm a pimp lad. Doesn't the fancy purple suit fancy ya?" John rubbed the fur surrounding his back neck down to his chest. As the three went out ringing door bells Vector and Shamu were having difficulties on Halloween Night.

"God damn it lady will you just shut the fuck up!" Vector roared at the blood elf Sarah whose hair was blonde and shining as the sun.

"Oh come on don't you want a romantic night?" She asked.

"Oh right. Look lady your dumb get that through your thick magic filled skull of yours!"

"Like oh my god I was reading this one book about Arthas the Deathknight and really someone should do something about him. He is like turning people into the Scourge!" She said in an annoying fashion.

"Well Vector it can't be that worst," Shamu told the undead.

"Oh next thing ya know we get Napoleon Dynamite to dance for us." Soon male blood elf ran up to them and started dancing.

"Wow great timing," Shamu's eyes widened looking at Vector and the arrival of the blood elf. Vector frowned in anger. Back at Stormwind the group were dealing with some mischief.

"Zero! No one is home!" Chilly reminded him as the paladin kept ringing the door bell over and over.

"Aye nice costume their!" John nicely said to the passing by orc. "Nice realistic monster looking orc face!"

"Ummm FOR THE HORDE!" The orc said. The orc was literally a real orc. All of a sudden a spaceship crashes onto the nearby buildings. The three allies came across it and soon more trick or treaters and citizens joined.

"What the hell is it?" The crowd wondered and asked each other of this strange mysterious shuttle. Gas surrounded the hatch of the door and a weird alien like creature came out of it.

"I come in peace!" The Draenei said. Everyone cheered believing that is was a Halloween performance. "Huh why are you all applauding?"

"Whoa nice mask you have!" John laughed chucking candy into his mouth.

"How dare you make fun of me!" The alien said in a furious manner and soon lightning bounced right out of his hands and pierced through everyone finishing them off.

"Holly crap he's a freaking shaman!" The defeated Zero said in his ashy state.

"Now gimme this candy you humans and other races speak of!" The Draenei ordered. In a turn or revolutionary utterly weird events yet again zombies raid the front gates. Everyone panicked and ran in horror.

"Good job guys just keep this up and we jump out of our skeletal costumes once we reach the keep," Vector told his fellow friends. The Draenei stood right in front of them.

"Crap it's one of those new alliance races," Shamu said.

"Don't worry just act normal and walk in." The Shaman slain all of skeletal Horde by casting instants and fury bashing their skulls.

":Oh no!!!!! The Alliance will soon take over the world!" One of the Horde screeched.

"No the Shamans will be and soon they'll be the master race," Another shouted.

"Wow wanna head back home and see if we can bang that blonde blood elf chick?" Shamu asked Vector as he removed his costume.

"Ehh sure I guess. It's been a while since I loved a lady."

"Don't worry pal!" Shamu said putting his arm around Vector's back.

"This might be the best Halloween!"


End file.
